Raven and Lavender
by anmah
Summary: A series of drabbles on SasuHina. Dark and light. Cruel and gentle. Cold and warm. Raven and lavender. Sasuke and Hinata.
1. Complications

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto_ and it's characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Complications<strong>

Sasuke paced back and forth, hands fisted at his sides, beads of perspiration springing rampant on his forehead, and teeth clenched tight. Around him, the hospital's personnel rushed back and forth. The air was alive with conversation and yelling and the ringing of phones, but everyone was careful to not draw near the fuming Uchiha.

What was taking so long? What was wrong?

The frenetic environment around him wasn't helping to calm his nerves. A high pitched scream pierced through the air, sending a violent jolt up his spine. He rose to the balls of his feet, eyes flying to the door of the emergency room.

_Hinata!_

His feet bolted towards the door, when suddenly Hinata's doctor sprang out from the entrance. Sasuke's feet continued to propel forward, but the doctor grabbed hold of his shoulders and pushed him back at least a few inches away from the door.

"Mr. Uchiha! Please!" another cry rang from within the operating room.

"Get the hell out of my way! Now!" he roared, clenching his hands tight in an effort to not maim his wife's doctor for obstructing his way.

"Mr. Uchiha! Please! The most you can do is stay here, we have too much commotion going on in the operating room right now, you will only be in the way!"

He huffed and retreated back a few paces. Hinata's doctor relaxed slightly, and pulled down his mask, "Her condition right now is critical. The baby has breached, but we're trying the best that we can."

God, his forehead was so sweaty. His face was coated in sweat. He felt so...So damn helpless!

"Doctor! We need you!" the man swerved around on his feet and rushed back inside.

Sasuke stood outside the doors as they closed shut before him. Another cry rang through the air.

So helpless...

What could he possibly do...?

His feet moved then. He walked into the brightly lit corridor and towards the operating room. He entered and for a moment nobody took note of his presence. They were all rushing with pans and blankets and needles and tubes. Bodies darting every which way. Then Hinata's personal doctor saw him.

"Mr. Uchiha! Please go outside!" he took hold of Sasuke's shoulder but Sasuke shook his hand off.

And there she was. On the bed, body heaving as she struggled through each breath – he had thought that _he_ was sweaty, but her whole body was coated in perspiration. Her face was flushed red, long hair wound back behind her head in a messy bun, but a few dark tendrils had escaped the confines of her hair tie and had become matted to her wet face.

She was beautiful and in such pain.

He raised his hand out and took hold of her pale one. Her eyes shot open and wide translucent orbs absorbed his presence. He was submerged deep in tender lavender pools. There was surprise there. And wonder. And fear.

He stared back. His grip tightened around her hand. Tight. Tight. So very tight. He implored her with his eyes. He couldn't do much. He was sorry that he was so useless right now. But he was here. He was here for her. And he would be here no matter what.

She stared back and understood. The fear seemed to recede somewhat and she felt her pressing back into his hand.

"Alright Mrs. Uchiha, it's time! Push!"

Push.

Push.

Push.

No matter what, he would not relinquish hold of that hand. No matter what.


	2. Collapse

I forgot to write this in the first chapter. I received the prompts for these drabbles from lady ashlie's blog on blog spot: http:/ladyashlie. blog spot . ca/2010/10/ drabble - prompts . html. She has made them free for anyone to use, so thanks to her. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Collapse<strong>

She was exhausted. So very exhausted. Her body was racked with pain - her bottom lip had been split open, there were bruises marring her face and body, and her leg was bleeding profusely. The blood slid down her leg and pooled at her feet, painting the stalks of grass a deep vermillion.

The adrenaline was ringing like a shrill bell within her head, making her skull pound with the ferocity of a war drum. Her breaths were labored and caused pain to blossom within her chest, but they also heightened that strange sense of...Excitement.

She stared ahead. Her opponent stood before her, still as cocky and arrogant as ever before. One corner of his mouth tilted up in a smirk. His brows were furrowed as his coal black gaze surveyed her.

"...Not bad," he surmised.

Not bad. Not bad indeed.

In their first session, she had barely been able to land two blows, and that was through sheer strategizing on her part. And now, he was covered in bruises, including a wound at his forehead that was beginning to produce blood. She felt a sharp sense of guilt then, as she saw it begin to pour out. She hoped that she hadn't done too much damage.

_Don't feel so guilty all of the time._ This was training. It was meant to replicate real life obstacles. In real life, she would have to deal life threatening injuries and she could not feel such guilt and sympathy all of the time. Training with Sasuke Uchiha had made her a stronger, more resolute individual. A more resilient, firmer warrior. However, it seemed as if she would have to help him bandage those scars and bruises. But perhaps, she began to think as she saw dark spots enter her vision, she would have to wait for another time to do that. Because right now she was rather...Ti...Tired...

"Hinata? Hinata!" she saw the world spin around her, a colorful whirlpool of trees and sky and birds flying above, and then she herself seemed to be spinning. She could not stop herself.

Sasuke's voice echoed in the distance - for once, loud and emotional - and then all was darkness.

Sasuke landed beside Hinata as she fell, catching her body before it hit the ground. He looked to her face, heart beginning to hammer in his chest. Had he been to rough? Had he done something critical?

He gauged her face and injuries. Placing her on the ground, he did a closer inspection, peering at the bruises, checking her pulse, placing his ear against her chest and listening intently to her heartbeat. Raising his head up, Sasuke released a heavy breath, a tremulous pressure traveling from his chest all across his body. It seemed as if she had fainted from sheer exhaustion. They had been training for hours.

Suddenly, his eyes darted to the spot where her blood had turned the summer grass red. Tearing his gaze away, he raised a hand to his left arm and with a swift motion tore of his shirt sleeve; focusing on her wound, Sasuke deftly wrapped the cloth around the deep gash in an effort to slow the bleeding even a little. Securing the makeshift bandage as best as he could, Sasuke lifted her into his arms and launched into the air, bounding across the trees towards the closest hospital. His bruised legs cried out in protest but he ignored the irate burning.

_Idiot..._

Why was he insulting her? She had only trained to her fullest potential against him. _He_ had been the one who had pushed her so far. Things like this happened. People got injured during training. They grew exhausted from training. That was the life of a shinobi. What had happened was normal. But still, as he burst through the hospital doors and called out for help, he couldn't quite keep the guilt from pawing at his heart.


	3. Indifference

**Indifference**

He was the epitome of indifference: Sasuke Uchiha.

It was as if he did not care for anyone.

He did not look to any person for companionship.

He did not smile at anyone.

He did not laugh with anyone.

He did not share anything with anyone.

He would have been a shadow if not for his powerful presence and handsome visage.

He captured hearts and earned jealous glares. Or perhaps glares laced with barely concealed envy.

His jet black hair rustling in the breeze, his dark gaze averted from others, his long, lean body striding past with confidence.

How could someone be so cold and so adored at once?

* * *

><p>She was the epitome of kindness: Hinata Hyuuga.<p>

It was as if she cared for everyone. No matter who it was.

She cared deeply for all of her relationships.

Her smile was tender and sweet.

Her laugh, reminiscent of a dulcet melody, flowing through your ears.

She was willing to share her heart with everyone. Even if, in the end, it would be shattered to miniscule pieces gleaming under the moonshine.

Hinata was quiet and shy, which sometimes made her into a wallflower, but when one took notice of her prettiness and her sweetness and her giving nature, she glimmered like a precious gem.

She earned wondrous glances and praise.

Her long hair, an almost blackish blue, dancing in the wind, her smile present for all, walking by with humility, grace and beauty.

How could someone be so strong and meek all at once?

* * *

><p>Cold indifference and a giving heart - how on earth could they possibly come together, one may ask?<p>

Many a people would mull over this.

How could those dark, frigid irises suddenly hold a hint of warmth and care?

How could a shy young girl wrap her hand around the arm of a boy, with a hint of quiet, firm confidence?

How could a proud warrior be willing to intertwine his fingers with such a timid woman, and be willing to have her by his side?

And just how did that mellifluous laugh suddenly get louder, riding along the summer breeze and into our ears?

How was it possible, people would wonder, that Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga, two people who were so different from one another,

suddenly came together?

However, when these folk saw the two walking down the streets of Konoha, together within their own little invisible bubble and sharing those glances and gazes and those small smiles.

Hinata holding their little boy in her arms, his short blackish blue hair and his wide lavender eyes full of innocence. And Sasuke having a firm grasp on their rambunctious dark haired young daughter, people would simply come to a conclusion.

That whatever it was, and however it was that it came about, it was just right.


	4. Union

**Union**

The day was lucent and airy, the sun hanging high in the sky which was painted a clear azure, wispy clouds crawling lazily by. As Hinata glanced up at the clouds while she lay splayed on the summer grass, she thought that she saw a bunny rabbit...And a tiger...A lily...And a face with spiky hair and big blue eyes...Reminding her of a certain little boy that she had seen scurrying around in the village.

Hinata felt a warmth creeping up onto her pale cheeks. Was it okay for her to think something like that? About another boy? What would her father say? This only caused the warmth to increase and her cherubic face to flush profusely. She ducked her head down, staring at the pink cloth of her dress. This was silly...She shouldn't have been thinking such things. It was no wonder that she was no good at ninja skills, what with such thoughts going through her mind...! She couldn't think of bright blue eyes and spiky golden hair, and those cute little lines over his round cheeks...

Hinata's face turned molten.

_No! No! Bad Hinata! Bad!_

Her father would be so disappointed in her!

Huffing, she arose and began dusting off the grass from her dress. Enough was enough. She couldn't keep thinking such things and sitting idly by...She had to focus on her ninja training! She had to head home, slip into her training gear, and practice her Byakugan! Brother Neji was already so adept at using his Byakugan, his skills were growing rapidly day by day. He was a true genius - even the clan leaders said so, despite him being from the lower branch. There were talks and whispers all over the compound - of Neji bringing pride to the Hyuuga name, of becoming a member of the Anbu...Of him being the most preferred replacement for the _current_ Hyuuga heir. Hinata frowned down at the summer soil, as she thought of her father's disapproving looks at her poor attempts. The hard lines at his forehead crinkling as he furrowed his brows at her, his stern mouth curled into a deep frown.

She had so far to go.

Releasing a long sigh, Hinata turned about, preparing to head back home - then she jolted and froze. She saw something in the bushes. There was definitely something, or someone there. She spotted a pair of dark eyes watching her. But...Hinata didn't sense any danger, and so she shyly met the obsidian orbs peering at her from between the leaves. She blinked in question, large lavender eyes, reminiscent of endless violaceous pools, staring back. The leaves rustled and from the brush emerged a small boy, looking to be about her age. He was almost as pale as herself, with a head of unruly black hair.

_It's messier than Naruto's..._She wondered, watching all of the different angles with barely concealed fascination. But what was this boy doing here? And what did he want?

He simply looked at her for a moment, disapproval crossing his features.

"Erm...Y-Yes?" she asked, growing nervous under his stare.

The boy continued to frown. Then, he raised a hand to her head. Hinata almost jumped, doubting her previous theory and thinking that perhaps this boy _did_ want to hurt her. But, instead of pain she felt fingers lightly brushing against her bluish black hair. She blinked and glanced up as the boy brought his hand down to her eye level.

"You had grass stuck in your hair," and, indeed, he held several small stalks of grass between his fingertips.

"O-Oh..."

Hinata found herself staring then. For a millisecond, she stared at the stalks of grass that had been entangled in her hair. But then her eyes traveled to the boy's fingers. His hand was small, fingers long and slender. But what truly captured Hinata's gaze were the marks and welts etched into the boy's skin. There were marks almost..._.Engraved_ into his fingers. She recognized those imprints...It was from holding a kunai. But she had never seen those marks on the hand of someone so young. And there were scars - long and jagged, thin and lined with dried blood, of all shapes and sizes - marring his palm.

_He must train so much..._

Her eyes traveled up to his face. He was looking at her quizzically with a small, distinct frown. Then, a thought suddenly struck her, fast and heady like a lightning bolt, "Th-thank you!" Hinata exclaimed, eyes alit.

This boy had saved her from so much trouble! Her father would have been very upset to find her messy when she arrived home - he would've thought that she had been up to some kind of mischief! And he was already angry with her for failing at her Byakugan training the day before.

The boy blinked in surprise, taking a step back, "Um," he threw the grass away into the gentle breeze, turning his head to the side in a quick movement, "it's nothing."

"Still, th-thank you," she repeated, gifting him with another wide smile.

"Whatever...No big deal."

She continued to smile at him despite his nonchalance. He didn't look back at her or meet her gaze. But he remained standing before her and, in his own peculiar way, seemed to accept her gratitude. Hinata had never had someone simply...Do things for her sake.

"Oh! Ah-I-I know!" Hinata exclaimed, spinning around in a swirl of pink and white lace.

The boy turned back and watched her run to her little bag, still lying on the ground. She deftly opened it and began rummaging within._ I know that I have some left...!_ She produced a pretty bento box from within its depths and checked inside. _Ah! Yes!_ She quickly grabbed a napkin and wrapped her offering in a neat fold. She turned back around, relieved to find the boy still standing there, watching her with an amalgamation of surprise and confusion. With this expression, he looked much more his age.

Now that she had her gift, Hinata began to feel a bit shy. Would he want it at all? Would he accept it from her? What if he thought that it was silly? Still, Hinata simply wanted to thank him, so she slowly stepped towards the boy with the messy black hair, shortening the distance between them to a few inches.

"Um...I-If you want, you c-can have this. To say thank you," she explained, holding out her gift.

The boy stared at her face for a few seconds. It felt like so much longer and she felt her face heating up. Perhaps this was really silly? Then, he looked down at the little package and raised his hands. Their fingers shared the barest of touches as he accepted the gift. He glanced at it, nose twitching. Then, parting the folds slightly, he spotted the onigiri. Hinata watched a slender, dark brow raise. His nose did another little twitch and he finally opened the napkin further. Hinata watched dark eyes survey her little bunny-rabbit-face onigiri, and the one that she had made in likeness of her aunt's little kitty at home. She thought that she saw one corner of the boy's mouth curl up ever so slightly.

He picked up the little bunny-rabbit-face onigiri and lifted it to his lips, taking a small bite. His eyes widened, lighting up as he chewed. He placed it back in the napkin and folded it up once more, "...It's good."

Hinata's eyes widened, "R-Really?"

She found herself staring into those dark eyes, and for a second, Hinata felt lost in their ebon depths, "Yeah."

"Th-Thank you," she truly blushed then.

This boy seemed to have a habit of staring. Feeling a little discomfited with his constant gazing, Hinata looked to the ground before glancing up, "U-Um...My name is Hyuuga Hinata," she replied, poking her fingers together.

The boy's brows rose high, eyes brightening, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"U-Uchiha..." why did that name sound so familiar? She remembered her father talking to the other clan members about the Uchihas...But she couldn't recall everything that had been said. She remembered that something really terrible had happened to them, the whole Uchiha family. They had all been...

"Yeah," the boy replied, "you're starting at the academy, right?"

"Y-Yes, I am. I will be, l-later this year," this boy was interested in talking to her? In learning more about her? Hinata's eyes widened, nearly swallowing her little face whole. Nobody had been interested in speaking to her before. She was simply too quiet, too docile. Part of it did have to do with her lineage. Some kids feared her because she came from the famous and powerful Hyuuga clan. Others, figuring out that she wasn't one to fight with them, taunted her.

"Me too," the boy tucked his hands into his pockets, placing her onigiri in their depths as well.

"Ah...Well...M-Maybe we will be c-class mates...?" she offered with a small smile. Perhaps this boy would be her first friend at the academy? Somebody who she actually knew? Was it too much to hope for? He seemed quite nice.

"Hm, maybe," he shrugged, "there are a bunch of classes though, it's hard to tell."

"Oh, yes..."

"But maybe we'll compete against each other sometime?"

Hinata swallowed, slightly shrinking as his eyes met hers. Compete? As in fight? She wasn't sure that she could do that...She wasn't very strong at all. And this boy seemed confident and able, if the marks on his hands were anything to go by. The Uchihas were supposed to be very powerful.

"U-Um...Maybe..."

"Alright..." he replied, casting his gaze to the ground.

Suddenly, Hinata's eyes widened as a thought struck her. _Oh! What time is it?_ She was supposed to be home already!

"Um, I-I have to go home now," she spun around, picking up her bag and hoisting the strap over one shoulder.

Turning her head back, she smiled at him, "It was nice to m-meet you, Uchiha-san."

The boy furrowed his brows together. Hinata blinked back. Had she said something wrong?

"Sasuke."

"W-What?"

"Call me Sasuke," he elaborated, pursing his lips, looking distinctly displeased.

She felt her cheeks grow warm. He wanted her to call him by his first name? She almost broke out into a large grin, but reigned it in, instead producing a wide, limpid smile for the boy, "A-Alright, Sasuke-kun...!"

The corner of his lips twitched, as if Sasuke was about to smile, but then there was a thin line on his face and Hinata thought that she had probably just imagined it. Perhaps a trick of the light.

"No," he replied, "just Sasuke. Not _Sasuke-kun._ I don't like it."

Hinata felt that familiar warmth in her cheeks. Sasuke? Just Sasuke? With no honorifics or anything? Was that alright? She had only just met him. And her family dissuaded such informal language. But, if it would make her hopefully-new-friend happy, then she would try, "Alright...Sasuke."

This felt so strange to her. _But in a good way._ Hinata added in her head. And it was certainly worth it for the brief, satisfied smile on Sasuke's face, "Well, see you s-some other time, S-Sasuke."

She was just about to take off, when a yell hit her ears, "Wait!"

Hinata turned around in confusion. Sasuke approached her, and she noticed an odd tint to his cheeks. There was some redness, rather apparent on the boy's fair skin. Was Sasuke coming down with something?

"Um, are you alright?"

"Listen," he said, "I want to ask you something."

"Um, alright..."

"When I grow up, I want to restore my clan," he said, "do you...Maybe...I don't know," he turned his head to the side, the redness growing on his cheeks.

"Um, w-what?"

"Do you...Want to help me restore my clan?" he muttered, not turning back to look at her, his cheeks turning a vivid scarlet.

Restore his clan? What did that mean? She had heard that something terrible had happened to his clan...So...If Sasuke, possibly her new friend, wanted her help with his clan, then of course she would help him!

"Y-Yes!" she exclaimed, "o-of course!"

He jerked his head back, so quickly that Hinata was afraid that he had pulled his neck doing so, "R-Really?"

"Yes!" she answered, smiling widely and brightly and happily. He seemed so surprised! She really hoped to make him happy after the kindness that he had shown her!

Sasuke resumed to stare at her, dumbfounded. He finally shut his mouth, and slowly, a small smile crawled onto his face, "Okay. Good."

"Just tell me w-when I can h-help you...Sasuke," she couldn't help but continue to smile at him. Hinata found that she really liked it when her new friend Sasuke smiled.

"Okay..." he answered quietly, almost like a whisper, as if he only wanted her to hear it and nobody else.

"I should be g-going home now," she said.

"Wait, one more thing," he reached into his pocket and retrieved something, "do you, um, want to wear this? Just as a sign of our deal?"

Hinata glanced down and saw that it was a small pink daisy, its long green stem turned all the way around and tied to the bud, forming it into a small ring. Hinata stared at the pretty little ring with wonder.

...For her?

"Ah..."

Without waiting for a response, Sasuke reached down and took hold of her small, fair hand. He raised the ring and slid it onto her right index finger. Hinata watched with utter awe and fascination. A gift. A pretty gift from her new friend. She had received kimonos and other expensive trinkets for special occasions at the Hyuuga household, but never before had she received something so simple and pretty and just for her.

"Wear it. As a sign of our promise," Sasuke replied, meeting her gaze.

"O-Okay, th-thank y-you," what little control that she had over her stammer had simply vanished into thin air - she was so overcome by Sasuke's gift.

A summer breeze traveled across the green field and she saw the dark spikes dance across the sky. She watched them move. Sasuke was smiling, "Don't you have to go home now?"

"Ah! Y-Yes!" she turned around, pink dress swishing around her knees and her short hair flying.

As Hinata bounded across the sweeping green fields, she turned her head back and looked at the boy with the black hair and black eyes, "Th-Thank you, Sasuke!"

She was answered with a smile that made her new friend look like the little boy that he was.


	5. Forgive

**Forgive**

Sasuke was at a loss as to what to do. Hinata had never been this upset with him before. Heck, she was barely _ever_ upset with him. Hinata was the type of girl who didn't want to trouble others, even if one did something that truly offended her. If something bothered Hinata, she was quick to conceal it behind a gentle smile. But this time, Sasuke was afraid that he had pushed a particularly sensitive button.

His mind was a sweeping whirlwind of emotions. Different feelings pooling together all at once and causing his head to throb, making him walk down the sidewalk faster and faster, legs bounding and feet ramming into the gray pavement - warning anyone who dared get in his way. Sasuke was angry, frustrated, annoyed...And mad at himself. But he was also mad at Naruto. After all, _the idiot_ had started it all.

It had happened in the school cafeteria. It was busy and buzzing and the air was full of conversation, and Naruto had uttered some idiotic thing and Sasuke had shot back with a comment of his own. Suddenly, he found challenging blues on him and he just couldn't help it. Itachi often told him that his intense sense of competition could become his downfall.

And then they had been face to face, Naruto's nose nearly colliding with his as he yelled loudly, beads of saliva jetting onto Sasuke's skin. He had attempted to steel his temper, very aware of Hinata's eyes fixed on his visage, concern etching her delicate face. But he couldn't help it, the argument had sparked a fire within him and it was surging rapidly through out his body, lighting trails along his arms and legs. He bore holes into Naruto's eyes.

Suddenly, a fist had met his face - deep and firm and hard. He had felt the biting pain and his head had shot to the side, the muscles at his neck stretching tight. He saw Hinata's face again from the corner of his vision - a look of pleading. But he couldn't control it. Damn it all, he just couldn't control it-! His own fist surged forward and collided with Naruto's jaw. He remembered how satisfying it had been when his hand had sunk into Naruto's cheek, sending him hurtling off of his seat. Sakura, seated beside Naruto, looked after the blonde with shock and concern, green eyes wide with alarm. Everyone else followed their movements, each person with an expression and sentiment of his or her own.

Ino had stood up immediately, palms laid flat on the table, yelling for them to stop and calling them idiots.

Shikamaru had not budged from his chair, seated before his sandwich and chips and cola, but looked on with a hint of disapproval.

Temari looked disgruntled, eyes sharp with annoyance.

Shino, seated beside Hinata, turned his head to look at them, and somehow Sasuke knew that he was watching Hinata's face as well.

Kiba yelled and jumped forward to keep Naruto from hitting the white tiled floor of the cafeteria.

Why was it this way? Sasuke had wondered as he had stood up from his seat, hand fisted at his side, body tense and erect with the adrenaline shooting through his veins. Why was he friends with the moron when they fought constantly? Not just every few months or every week - it was nearly every bloody day-! ...Why did they both stay?

He came to the answer when he lunged forward to land another punch, spotting the wide, nacreous grin painted on Naruto's face - ah, yes, because only _they_ could take each others' stubbornness. And then he was in the midst of a flurry of fierce punches, fingers tugging voraciously at his collar, and being pushed into numerous objects. Tables. Benches. Pop machine.

"Guys! Stop it!" Sakura called, attempting to get in between them, holding out her arms to try and distance them from one another.

Sasuke hurtled back into another table and, from the corner of his eye, spotted Hinata again. Her brows knit tightly together, eyes narrowed, small mouth beginning to seep into a sharp frown.

That's when he knew that he was in for it.

* * *

><p>He had knocked at her door several times - banging at the rich mahogany long and hard - only to be met with no response. Was she not home or simply avoiding him?<p>

...Hinata had never done that before. It was almost completely contradictory to her nature.

Sasuke frowned, wishing he could simply ignite the door with his eyes and will it to burn away and grant him entrance into the Hyuuga house. He would not be denied like this. He at least had to see if she was home. Turning away from the door, he wound around the side of the house to one of the back windows. The violet curtains were drawn across Hinata's bedroom window. He glared at the purple cloth.

Bending down, Sasuke picked up a pebble from the ground and flung it at the glass. It made a sharp _tick_ sound against the window pane, loud in the quiet of the Thursday afternoon. He waited. No answer. The corners of Sasuke's mouth curled down even deeper, his frown seemed to be permanently in place. He picked up another pebble. _Tick._ Again, no answer.

His heart felt pained and heavy in his chest. Was this fear? Was she really not going to give him a chance?

_Tick._ Nothing.

"That's it..." he growled, hunching his shoulders and curling his hands into tight fists at his sides.

He marched to the window, placing his hands against the grainy brick and lifting a foot onto the thin creases of the wall. Sasuke began hoisting himself up. It took him some effort to get used to the wall's surface - but within a minute he was climbing up with agile ease. He reached the veiled window and, hanging onto the wall with one hand, raised his right arm out and rapped loudly against the glass.

Again.

And again.

Finally, the curtains were pulled back and he saw her. Hinata's eyes widened, staring at him hanging from the side of her bedroom window. Then she flung herself forward and threw open the panel farthest from him. She turned her head to the side and reached out her hand, "S-Sasuke!" she yelled out in alarm, voice breaking shrilly.

He couldn't even control the smirk that crawled onto his face. And he reached out, grasping her small, warm hand and allowing himself to be pulled onto the window sill.

* * *

><p>He landed on the soft, white carpet of her bedroom, straightening his jacket and running a hand throw his dark locks. Hinata stared at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, "W-What were you doing? Y-You could have been hurt!"<p>

Sasuke kept the tiny smile hidden. Whenever Hinata was alarmed or afraid, her stammer came back in full force. It vividly reminded him of when they were kids, of little Hinata with her short wispy hair and wide innocent orbs, little dresses at her ankles and that small, guileless smile.

He glanced up, meeting her gaze, "I came to see you. You were ignoring me," he narrowed his eyes at her. It wasn't a question, but fact. She knew that he was at the door, but she had chosen to not answer.

Hinata's eyes widened and she clasped a hand to her chest. She was dressed in a ruffled white blouse with long sleeves, her caramel shaded skirt traveling down her legs and to her ankles, making her seem even smaller than she was. She turned her head down to the carpet, "I..."

He moved forward, striding across the downy carpet, uncaring as the dirt from his shoes imbedded itself in its pristine depths. He passed the ottoman in the corner and her large antique armoire. Sasuke strode forward and closed the gap between them. They were almost standing toe to toe. Hinata did not glance up at him, keeping her eyes fixed on the carpet, brows furrowed with doubt. Sasuke reached out, placing a hand at her arm. It was smooth and soft like satin, "Hinata...You're upset with me?"

She turned her head to the side, still not lifting her gaze, "I...," seconds passed between them, "yes, I am."

Sasuke felt the harsh, mordant sensation come to life and crawl up from within his chest. Upset. Hinata was upset with him. She openly admitted it, something that she rarely ever did. Hinata was gentle and forgiving, and willing to give people chances. She hardly ever showed distaste. She didn't act jealous. She didn't lose her temper.

When Kiba would take morsels from her lunch, she would simply smile and allow him to do so.

When her cousin stole the spotlight in school, she would smile with pride - not jealousy or envy.

When Temari or Tenten flew past her on the field in gym, she would congratulate them.

When she had lost Naruto to Sakura, she had never once said that she felt ill will towards either of them. And it never seemed as if she had. She had made it clear that she was happy for them, and worked through her emotions in her own time.

But now, Hinata was making it clear that she was upset with him, and she didn't want to hide it. There was no kind, placating smile. No tender palm at his cheek. None of the warmth that seemed to envelop him when she wrapped her slim arms about his body.

"I...Hinata, I'm...," Sasuke frowned, attempting to meet her eyes, "the idiot started it."

Hinata looked at him, and he almost pulled back at the displeasure evident on her face, "That's what you a-always say, Sasuke. You always blame Naruto. I-I don't care who's fault it is, or who started it first. I just want you two to get along. You two are f-friends, aren't you?"

Sasuke was quiet. He knew how she felt, he could see it. She was worried for them. Worried for both their safety. She was worried that one day, they could both get truly hurt, what with all the hard punches and pushing into random objects. She was concerned about the possibility of them getting expelled from school for fighting. She wanted them to get along and to not fight each other anymore.

"Hinata...I...That's just what we do. Naruto and I, we fight," he shrugged, "that's just the basis of our...Whatever it is," he narrowed his eyes and cast his gaze to the side.

He felt her eyes on him, "Well Sasuke...If you can't at least _try_ to get along with Naruto...I...I don't think that I can be around you."

Sasuke whipped his head back sharply, eyes wide, "What?"

She was frowning. Frowns looked so misplaced on Hinata's face, "I...I care about you, Sasuke...And, i-it would be painful for me to not be with you. But Naruto is also my friend, and I want you two to get along and not hurt each other. I'm sorry..." she murmured, glancing down.

A heavy lump seemed to have lodged itself in Sasuke's throat. He swallowed with considerably difficulty, "Hinata..."_ you can't just do this. Don't do this._ His heart thundered against his chest, reverberating throughout his whole body and making him shake.

"Hinata..."

She looked up and he saw her eyes rimmed with tears, "I'm sorry Sasuke..." his name left her lips in a choked sob.

He lunged forward then, and suddenly her small, warm body was wrapped tightly in his arms, "Hinata..." he whispered into her hair. It smelled so wonderful and flowery...Like lilac and dew drops...

He shut his eyes, relishing the feel of her in his arms. She was curled up against his chest, and he felt her tears wetting his shirt.

"I...I'll try, alright?" he said finally, not believing that he was saying such a thing, "I'll try...To get along with the idiot..."

Seconds passed, and he felt her chuckle against him. It seemed as if the sound traveled right through his chest and warmed his heart, "...It will be hard for you, won't it, Sasuke?"

He sighed, nearly rolling his eyes to the ceiling, "Obviously...But you'll have to tell the idiot that he shouldn't bother me either..."

She laughed, it was light and airy and melodious. Her lips moved against his shirt, "I'll try..."

Sasuke felt his entire body lighten. It was alright. She was giving him another chance. He was going to try. He was going to try to make her happy.

"Hinata..."

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"I'm...Sorry."

He felt another light laugh against his chest.

"It's alright Sasuke...," arms wrapped around his torso, "you know...You scaled up a wall to my window, and even said sorry...It feels like..."

He pulled his head back and glanced down at her, "It's feels like what?"

Hinata looked up, happy tears making her eyes glimmer up at him, "Like I'm in a fairytale."

Sasuke couldn't help it, he rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "Oh sheesh..."

And she laughed.


	6. Tingle

**Tingle**

It is hot and humid.

Warm vapors seeming to press into them and against their bodies.

Quick, trembling pants permeate the air...

His fingers rove over her silken skin, relishing its flushed appearance...It's softness as his thumbs dig in...

He feels her fingers rake over his back, and he shivers as he feels the sparks of electricity snap out of her fingertips and crackle over his skin.

Her mouth. Those full lips, rosy and pink and smooth as petals. A darting tongue. Her eyes stare up at him, lost in a bleary haze. He sees his face reflected against a mirror rimmed with droplets of tears.

Her lucid cheeks are scarlet.

Her body, so long and soft and curvaceous...Every curve molding against his hard frame. Heaving breasts doing a hedonic dance before his eyes.

And as he dives down to claim what is his...His...So very, _very_ his.

He feels the breathy, whispered moan travel into the air and hang over them like a wispy curtain.

_"...Sasuke..."_


	7. Lottery

**Lottery**

"Like we need to win a lottery..." Sasuke grumbled, glaring at the white ticket between his fingers.

Placing a hand to her mouth, Hinata released a soft giggle, "Still...It could be fun, Sasuke."

"...Hn," turning his head away uncaringly, Sasuke flung his arm over his shoulder and tossed the ticket away.

Hinata watched with wide eyes as the slip of paper danced in the embrace of a crisp summer breeze and floated away into the greenery of the park, "W-Why did you do that? I-Ino-chan bought those for us!" she exclaimed, holding her own ticket tightly to her chest.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. Then, slowly, his eyes opened, and Hinata found herself on the receiving end of a half lidded gaze. She swallowed thickly, stopping in her reproach. That look of his just..._Did_ something to her.

"Hinata...Do you really think that we – heirs to two rich families who own property, houses, and companies – need to enter a lottery?"

She stifled a laugh, willing herself to at least _try_ and be a little stern with her boyfriend, "I-I know Sasuke...But this is just for fun. It's more for the others and Ino-chan than for us. I know that we don't need the money. But its fun to do something with friends, isn't it?" she willed herself to laugh then, "and I know that the chances of winning are slim."

"One to at least 10 million," Sasuke responded with a displeased frown, tucking his hands into his jean pockets, "pointless, and a waste of whatever money one has. If a person actually _does_ win, their basically taking the money of the thousands of other pathetic hopefuls who paid for a ticket."

Hinata released a resigned sigh, glancing up at him. His eyes stared at her, pools of black alive against milky skin, "Well, either way, your ticket has blown away so it doesn't matter. But Ino-chan will be mad at you for losing it..."

"What do I care?" Sasuke replied.

Suddenly, he broke into a stride, walking over to her at a rapid pace. Hinata stared confusedly as his arm wound around her waist, and she was yanked forward against him, her blouse brushing against his sweatshirt, "S-Sasuke...! W-We're in public...!" she cried, knowing full well that it wouldn't stop him.

He smirked down at her, giving her another half lidded gaze, and she instantly spotted something mischievous floating in those dark depths, "So? Like I said, what do I care?" he brought his other hand around, grasping her hip and pulling her tighter against himself, their hips brushing.

Hinata felt the heat rush to her face, and she quickly glanced around. They were on a dirt path in the park; benches and trees, grass and bushes surrounding them. She could see a small child rushing to grab a Frisbee nearby, and hear the call of adults and children.

"Sasuke...No...There are children around. Don't," she brought her hands up to his chest, lightly pushing and throwing anxious glances every which way.

He only crushed their bodies together, and she flushed further as she felt her breasts pressing hard against his chest. His fingers wound together at the small of her waist, quite content to simply stay there. She turned her head around and looked at him, "S-Sasuke..." she stammered, a plea riding on her tone.

Sasuke smirked down at her, looking thoroughly pleased. She jolted as she felt his fingers travel beneath her blouse, brushing against her skin, "Sasuke!" she squeaked, jumping - toppling forward - and bringing her closer to him.

He brought his head down then, and she was overcome by the musky, spicy scent as his raven hair fell around her face. His muscular arms were against her. His hard chest beneath her fingertips. Their hips pressing against one another, his jeans brushing against her skirt. His taut biceps pressing into her. She felt his lips ghosting over her skin, the flesh of his mouth just hovering above, barely touching. Hinata shut her eyes and released a whimper, preparing herself for what was to come.

She could not stop him.

"...Well then, let's head home. I've got that damn history report to write for class."

Hinata's eyes burst open and she blinked. Once. Twice. There was no strong body against her, no long arms wound around her, and no spicy, manly scent overcoming her senses. She saw the blue sky and the trees and the pathway and the benches. And Sasuke standing at least five feet away from her, one hand in his jean pocket. One corner of his mouth curled up into a smile that looked oh so suspiciously like a smirk, as if he was attempting to hide the fact that he had fooled her, "Well, let's head home..."

Hinata remained frozen where she was, the small slip of paper with the lottery numbers still clasped in her hand, against her chest, her other arm hanging limply at her side.

"Hinata? What is it?" and that damn deviant smirk curled further along his thin lips, staring back at her enticingly.

And then Hinata relinquished her hold on the lottery ticket and launched forward, legs striding on the dirt path. She jumped forward, against Sasuke's body and wound her arms around his neck as her hair fell around them and she pressed her lips against his.

The forgotten lottery ticket danced away on the wind.


	8. Memory

**Memory**

There was still a half hour until he had to meet the rest of the team for their next mission. He could be an hour late, and it wouldn't matter.

_That damn Kakashi is always late anyway..._

On the plus side, it was a pleasant day. The sky was clear and bright blue, a slight breeze wafting through and making the trees above rustle a whispering melody.

He shut his eyes, relishing the rare peace and quiet. No Sakura with her constant attempts at flirting. No Naruto with his annoying loudness. No arguments between his two rambunctious teammates. For a moment, it was just him standing in the midst of the sidewalk, amongst the passing leaves and the dancing trees, and the birds chirping above were his only companions.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

Despite himself, he was counting the seconds. The seconds of quiet that he had been somehow gifted from some power above. For a second, his mind was blissfully blank. Just darkness. Quiet, cool, pleasant darkness.

And then soft footsteps met his ears. They were not vivaciously loud and exuberant, but quiet tapping sounds against the stone pavement. They did not intrude on his quiet, but instead seemed to meld into it seamlessly, as if joining in the melody with a new instrument. He kept his eyes shut. The leaves rustled above him. The wind blew and played with his hair and sifted through his clothes. A sparrow chirped in the distance.

_Tap...Tap...Tap..._

The steps were drawing closer.

_Tap...Tap...Tap..._

Closer and closer, he could sense whoever it was drawing near. He sensed a soft chakra signal. Calm and sombre and controlled. He was reminded of a gentle, peaceful river, and an allaying sensation was cast over him like a tender blanket.

_Tap...Tap..._

Just at his feet, passing...

He opened his eyes. And he saw the large lilac orbs and tendrils of bluish black hair being toyed with by the breeze. The heavy jacket with the village symbol and the baggy hood, fur lining its bottom. The pale skin that made the eyes seem so much bigger and brighter and full of life.

And then there were trees, trees from a different summer day in a different summer sky wafting in his memory. Different leaves flying through. A different ground...Gray pavement replaced by sweeping green fields that seemed to go on forever and ever and ever...

The sky, the same blue, yet somehow so much brighter. But why? How? There were clouds. Small, soft clouds that looked like cotton and looked pleasant to touch, but still clouds.

And soft pink and white lace, and short bluish black hair still being toyed with by the wind, still being toyed...

And a smile, a touch, a yellow bag lying in the corner. A smile, warm hands, a large rice ball tucked in a napkin...

And a smile, a smile...

Words, a promise.

And a pink daisy upon a little finger.

_Tap...Tap...Tap..._

She passed by, and he was left standing on the gray pavement.


	9. Dream

**You are awesome: **lol, you didn't provide a valid username, so I had to reply to you here. Thank you very much for your kind, sweet review. :) I'm glad that you are enjoying the drabbles so far. I will try to do more drabbles based on the premise of **Union,** but I can't promise that they will be coming sometime soon, hopefully you will like the other ideas that I come up with. :) Thanks again!

* * *

><p><strong>Dream<strong>

We all have dreams.

Dreams of some sort.

However big, or small,

Or heavy, or tall,

we have dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Her<strong> dream was to become stronger.

More able.

Braver.

Maybe almost, blissfully reckless.

So much so like someone she knew.

Running against the torrent,

heedless,

her hair a swirling mass behind her.

Running,

her chest aching, her legs paining,

running.

* * *

><p><strong>Her<strong> dream was to become

further skilled.

To become in tune with the grace

that seemed to lace

her blood line.

To be happy with her abilities.

With what she had to offer.

Once, she thought that it was to make _others_ proud of her.

To be something in _their_ eyes.

Once, she thought that it was to see _satisfaction_ glisten

in the gazes of others,

and to receive

their pleased and _satisfied_ smiles.

But then she realized, that it was for her.

For her.

Her.

* * *

><p>Who cared what others thought of <strong>her?<strong>

After all...

_She_ was her own biggest obstacle.

What good was it if others were pleased with her,

happy with her,

_satisfied_ with her,

But she was unsatisfied with herself?

What good was it?

She cast their concerns into the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>His<strong> dreams had been different once.

To become stronger,

more able,

more skilled.

To gain knowledge rampantly,

earnestly,

with every fiber of his being,

like the earthen soil absorbing the sun's limpid rays

and the raindrops pouring down from above.

And to make his family proud.

To _be_ something,

in the recesses of their gazes.

To see that ocean of dark eyes

full of pride and recognition and _respect._

He wanted to live the dreams of others.

He wanted to surpass.

Wanted to win.

Concur.

_Succeed_.

* * *

><p>But now, <strong>his<strong> dreams had changed.

There was no one left to impress.

No warm dark eyes watching him anymore.

From by the compound door.

Or the wooden deck

Or the training grounds.

No firm hand at his shoulder,

giving the barest of pressures.

The voices from his childhood,

forever cast

into the darkness of his past.

No one to recognize his strengths and achievements and goals.

No one.

* * *

><p><strong>He<strong> no longer had the dreams of others.

He had only one dream.

A dream of his own.

To _avenge._

* * *

><p><em>What happens when two, such different dreams,<br>_

_collide?  
><em>


	10. Touch

**_Sometimes...It feels as if I can't live without you._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Touch<strong>

Lingering

Whispered words

A caress

Thumb rubbing circles

Deep

Warmth

_Friction_

* * *

><p>Hand lying upon hand<p>

Curved,

Planate fingertips

Glimmer in the light

Skin dancing over skin

Dark locks twirl

Wide jewels

Feather soft,

supple skin

Satin

Flat palm

Roving across

Like falling

Into a cool,

consuming

_Abyss_

* * *

><p>Sanctuary<p>

Arms encircling

Calm, placating

rubs at the neck

Fingers raking

Nose against skin

Breathing

Breathing

Tightening, tightening

Gripping

Gripping

Heart thundering

Beating

Beating

Warm breaths whispering

_Don't let go_

_Don't let go_


	11. Rain

**Rain**

The quiet click of the door shutting grabbed Sasuke's attention, "Ah, good, you're home," he called, placing the greens inside the salad bowl, "I was getting kind of worried, it's raining cats and dogs out there."

"Ah, yes...It is," was the soft, halting reply from the door.

Frowning, Sasuke raised a brow and turned around, leaving his dinner preparations at a standstill. Exiting the kitchen, he passed down the short walkway within their apartment and turned towards the front door. Dark eyes widened as they rapidly absorbed Hinata's appearance, "What happened to you? Didn't you have your umbrella?"

Hinata smiled through the soaked bangs matted to her face, colored a dark violet due to the rain's rampant attention. Sasuke knit his brows, frowning harder. Her skin had become dangerously pale, looking cold to the touch, and her delicate lips quivered as she attempted to speak, "Um...I-Ino left the cafe before I-I did...And it was r-raining at the time and I lent her my u-umbrella..."

Sasuke clenched his teeth in an effort to placate his frustration, before releasing a quick scoff, "Che, and what did you think that you were going to do? Create a magical shield that would ward off the rain?"

Hinata offered him that small sheepish smile which always seemed to incite a bit of guilt in him. It didn't help his case that she was standing there looking all innocent and helpless, almost like a little puppy, soaked in her coat and jeans, long tresses dripping droplets of water onto the floor. Hinata averted her gaze to the ground before her lips began to move slowly, forming her meek answer, "Um...I was hoping th-that it would have s-stopped by then...?"

Sasuke released a cumbrous sigh and approached her, "My, what a forecaster you are...," she was stammering, but not just because of her habit - she was simply that cold, "alright, get out of those wet clothes and I'll make you some tea. It'll be a wonder if you don't get pneumonia, come on," he raised his hands, a silent offer to take her drenched coat.

Hinata smiled thankfully up at him, again inciting that odd tugging at his heartstrings. He found the sensation both pleasant and uncomfortable. She lent back and raised her arms so as to allow him to pull the article of clothing off, "Hurry and get in a hot shower to warm yourself up, alright?" Sasuke instructed, glancing down to properly wrap up the coat in his arms in order to prevent it from messing up his polished wooden floors any further, "dry properly, especially your hair."

"Yes..."

"Also-" as Sasuke turned his gaze back up, he felt his words become lodged tightly in the recesses of his throat. Where they went - who knew? His eyes widened as he blinked at the woman standing before him.

Hinata had clasped a hand to her chest and was gazing at him quite quizzically, the familiar glimmer of concern beginning to surface in lavender pools, "Um, Sasuke? W-What's wrong?"

Sasuke swallowed with considerable difficulty, his eyes roving down her figure. Apparently, the rain water had soaked not only her hair and coat, but also the rest of her clothing. The water had seeped into her thin white sweater, which was now stuck to her chest like a second skin, adding emphasis to her..._Ahem_...Sasuke swallowed again, thickly, feeling a vicious surge of heat rush to his face as he attempted to tear his eyes away from the large mounds of flesh displayed before him.

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata repeated, only further concerned.

He stared as she approached him, eyes nearly sliding down the curves of her breasts, bulging out from the recesses of the thin sweater. Standing right before him, Hinata raised a hand to his forehead, "Are you alright? Y-You look a little red, did you go out in the rain as well?"

The frigidity of her hand brought Sasuke back to his senses, the stony cold forcing him out of his stupor. He stepped away from her questioning hand, frown firmly in place, "My god, Hinata, you're freezing! Go and change, hurry," in different circumstances, he would've given her a light push towards their bedroom, but he didn't quite trust himself to touch her right then. And so, placing a hand to his forehead, Sasuke swerved on his heel and walked towards the kitchen.

"Um, a-alright..." Hinata murmured unsurely, looking after him.

* * *

><p>"Oh god..." Sasuke hissed, chin resting on the palm of his hand as he leaned over the kitchen counter, eyes staring unfocusedly at the tea kettle.<p>

He couldn't get the image out of his head...! The drops of water clinging onto the smooth skin of her face...Seeping through her clothes...Her lips pinked from the cold...Those wide innocent pearls staring up at him through her bangs...Completely unaware of the effect that she was having on him...The sweater hanging onto her chest, barely a form of protection against..._Anything_...Sasuke swallowed with considerable difficulty.

_This is not the time to think about that...! She could get sick..._But it seemed as if the more he tried to ward the images away from his mind, the more they appeared - incessant, with _increasing_ vividness. And he could feel the distinct sensation of blood beginning to pool at his groin, his jeans beginning to feel distinctly uncomfortable.

"Sasuke?"

With a sharp breath, Sasuke steeled himself and turned around.

_...Damn it._

Of all the things, why had she chosen her _robe_ to wear...?

Hinata stared back at him guilelessly. Long locks, steadily returning to their bluish black shade, dried and hanging loosely at her slim waist. Adorned in her fushia robe which wrapped around her frame and hugged her curves lovingly - cradling her heavy bosom, tracing silken fingers along her abdomen, swimming down her shapely thighs - and falling around her delicate ankles.

She frowned, approaching bare footed over the kitchen tiles, "Um, I was worried before. Are you alright?"

He retreated a few steps, hands moving behind his back and clutching onto the hard marble of the kitchen counter, "Fine. I'm fine," he managed, words croaked, as if someone were pressing their thumbs onto his adam's apple.

She tilted her head to the side, slender brows knit together. The expression which she used to show displeasure and concern...And which he found utterly adorable.

"...I...Don't believe you," she admitted.

Hinata challenging him so directly like this was a rare thing. It was an occurrence usually saved for when he _really_ messed up. Sasuke attempted to keep his eyes away from her bare collar. _My god, it's just a normal neckline and I'm losing my head over it...!_ He ground out in his mind, frustration boiling within him as he gripped the poor marble beneath his fingertips tighter and tighter.

But why, _why_ did she look so damn attractive to him like this?

"Sasuke, please...What's wrong?" she pressed, stepping closer.

He stepped back, and now the counter was exacting its revenge, digging into his back. She smelled wonderful. She always smelled great. But the scent that lingered about her person after she took a shower was his favorite. It was her signature lavender mixed in with lilac and lilies and warm water and steam...

"Nothing, Hinata. I'm fine, just drop it alright?"

She was clearly unsatisfied, "...Alright," luckily, Hinata wasn't the type to push things.

Behind him, the kettle whistled, cutting through the tenseness apparent in the air. Sasuke quickly spun around, heart ricocheting all across his chest, "Ah, the tea's ready."

Fingers brushed his shoulder and Hinata was leaning over him, "...What kind?"

Her scent fell over him and it was so fragrant and suffocating and why was her voice so soft and wonderful to his ears...?

"...Chamomile."

"Ah," she smiled, "thank you."

He felt horrid. When had he gotten so out of control? He wasn't like Kiba or Naruto...Or even Shikamaru. The guy acted all cool, but they all knew that he was a slave to his hormones, if the way he followed Temari's stern commands was anything to go by. But Sasuke had always thought that he had more control than that. But then, perhaps it had just taken time until he had actually _had_ sex, and _had_ a sex life. And that was certainly not the best route on which to take his thoughts because now his mind was filled with lewd images of him and Hinata, and their bed.

_Which is located in our bedroom, which is just down the hall._ His mind supplied just then, and the ceramic mugs nearly slipped from between Sasuke's fingers. He grit his teeth together, grinding them back and forth and glaring at the tea as he poured it in.

In the living room, Hinata had turned on the television, watching the evening news. Placing the two steaming mugs onto a tray, he walked in. Hinata was seated comfortably in the middle of the couch, seeming rather content in her robe with her feet tucked beneath her, hands folded on her lap. He sat a few centimeters away from her upon the deep red cushions, and placed the tray atop the glass table. Taking hold of her mug, Sasuke paid no mind to the heat pulsing at his hand and placed it before her.

"Thank you," was the pleased reply.

"...Hm."

He grabbed his own mug and leaned back into the plush couch. Barely waiting for the liquid to cool, Sasuke placed his lips to the mug and drank. The tea was scalding and stung his lips and burned at his throat, but he didn't care. Anything to try and get those images out of his head. Hinata seemed so innocent, sitting beside him. Without any clue of the thoughts hurtling through his mind. She simply glanced at the television as the news reporter announced a charity event in the area. He took another sip of the tea.

Hinata shifted beside him, and from the corner of his eye, he saw her collar slip ever so slightly – and her enticing collar bone revealed itself to him. It was delicate and thin and graceful – her skin, smooth and inviting. Hinata raised her hand distractedly, eyes still fixed on the television, and pulled at her robe to straighten the collar and cover herself once again.

As the news switched to the weather report, Sasuke leaned forward and slowly placed his cup onto the table. And then he pounced.

Hinata blinked for a number of seconds. How was she suddenly facing the ceiling? Oh...There was a crack there. She would have to talk to maintenance about that. But, oh yes, why was she suddenly on her back when she had just been watching the news?

Glancing down, she saw Sasuke hovering over her. Her arms were pinned on either side of her head, and his eyes were boring into her with all the the ferocity of two twin blazing fires. Hinata swallowed, "Erm...S-Sasuke?"

He pursed his lips at her, his grip at her wrists tightening, "...You really have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

She blinked up at him, "Wh-What...?" she felt the heat rising to her cheeks and burning her skin.

Sasuke looked considerably disgruntled and shut his eyes away from her, gritting his teeth, "Damn it," he bit out.

Hinata's collar had gone awry once again, but this time it had bent down below, and showed a peek of the smooth curve of her breast. She felt her breath catch as Sasuke leaned his head forward, bending his neck down, and pressed his lips to the enticing, curved skin. Hinata released a startled gasp, inadvertently bucking her chest into his lips, "S-Sasuke...!"

He felt his cheeks grow hot, his lips relishing the feel of the supple skin, bordered by the silk linen of her robe, "Hinata..." he murmured lowly into her chest.

The sound made her face turn molten, but she began to feel the sure stirrings of desire within herself. Raising his face, Sasuke gazed deeply into her eyes, pure black drowning her, and Hinata stared back. She was flushed and breathless and oh god her heart was pitter-pattering against her chest – but she could not look away. His eyes seemed to swallow her.

He bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Her face burned fiercely, but she pursed her lips and kissed back. And then he kissed her again. And again. Barely giving her time to catch her breath. He pulled his head away slightly so as to meet her eyes again, and she swallowed at his calm, straight faced expression.

"...I think it's about time that I warmed you up some more."

The chill of the rain was forgotten as Hinata found herself surrounded by pulsating heat.


	12. Snow

**Snow**

The snowflakes fell around her, feather light and shimmering, as the night seemed to reflect a blue cloak that had been thrown far and wide and cast over the two of them. The white lain around them was perfection. Not a single footstep nor any other sign of trespassing visible in the ivory sea.

He looked to her and she was like an alabaster angel standing within her domain. Perfect and fair and soft and _light._ Really, it seemed as if Hinata blended into their surroundings seamlessly. It was if he were gazing at a painting, removed from his own environment - staring at a picture on the wall where Hinata stood in a world completely her own. Created just for her. A world made of softness and pure white and twinkling gems in an endless sky...A world untouched by cruelty and spilled blood...A world made to cradle her purity and softness like the treasure that it was.

For she was there, standing in the snow, and she was perfection.

She breathed and her icy breath wafted into the air, swirling over her head which was covered in a soft cerulean knit hat, before flying away into the universe to become lost in the midnight blue and the endless river of stars streaming across.

He looked to her, and his face felt frigid. But gazing at her, he felt his cheeks permeate with heat.

She was smiling.

And although he wanted to walk over and wrap his arms about her, pressing her tightly and firmly and bringing her into himself and never letting her go...He was afraid to move, lest he break the spell.

There was nobody around them and the ivory sea was untouched. It shimmered and sparkled and winked at them.

She looked away from the stars and turned her head, gently, slowly, and he caught his breath. She looked to him and smiled, and he felt warmth envelop his hand. They were both wearing gloves, and the soft cotton at their skin grazed together as her fingers smoothed across the curve of his hand and along his palm, slim fingers dancing across and wrapping around his own.

She smiled and her eyes were lit and resplendent. There was quiet laughter there, and joy. And her lips were a pale pink.

They moved.

"Sasuke...Marry me?"


End file.
